


I have loved you for a thousand years

by mackietommo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vampire AU, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackietommo/pseuds/mackietommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami Taiga is a immortal who will never die. Kuroko Tetsuya is a normal human boy which death can touch.</p><p>They fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:
> 
> there are vague mentioned of s////u////i////c///i/////d////e which is not exactly mentioned mentioned but it's there. if you're triggered, please, please don't view this. although, i doubt the next few chaps will be as angsty or as problematic as the first chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami's POV

Kagami meets Kuroko when he experienced being sixteen for the first time.

They were so young, and so naive and yet, it was the most beautiful memory he has and so, Kagami tucks it in his heart and tries to remember them whenever he feels grief washes over him like rain.

He was sixteen, and so was Kuroko.

They met through a party, one that Kagami’s clan organised. Kagami was bored to death so he decided to ditched his own party and walked to the garden his mother loved so much.

And that’s when he saw him.

Technically, _not_ saw since Kagami just heard his voice from behind that made him jumped higher than he intended to.

Blue haired, and pair of eyes to match. He’s smaller than Kagami, really smaller and his face doesn’t show any emotions. Kagami asked why he was there, and the blue haired boy told him that he wasn’t supposed to be in the party because his family was not as rich as everyone else.

Kuroko’s family was middle class and the reason why they were there was because his family is very close to Kagami’s.

That was all it took for Kagami and Kuroko to be close.

It took them 2 weeks to be friends, and two months to fall in love.

And yet, Kagami was in his happiest at those times. By the time they were seventeen, Kagami has called Kuroko his first love and he couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with him.

Kagami and Kuroko were eighteen when they decided to run away.

(Is it, however, considered running away when your own parents gave you their permission?)

Kagami’s grandfather wanted him to marry a girl he doesn’t know. Someone from a rich family. And Kagami doesn’t want that, Kagami wants Kuroko. His Tetsuya. His first love and his rest of his life. So, Kagami told his concern to his parents and they gave him their full permission to spend his life how he wanted it but give this day (his 18th birthday) to his grandfather.

Kagami agreed.

But, it was wrong. So wrong.

An assassination happened. And it took everyone in the party, everyone was killed. There was blood everywhere. Kagami watched them die, one by one until it was his turn. He kept trying to find Kuroko in the crowd.

 _Did he die_? he thought. _Did he get killed_? 

In his mind, he called Kuroko’s name like mantra and prayed to a God he didn’t even believe in until that moment.

He was stabbed by the heart, and thrown at the floor after.

He doesn’t remember much, except for the unbearable pain in his chest. No, not because he was stabbed, but because of the knowledge that his Tetsuya has died and he didn’t even tried to rescue him.

Because he was weak. Because he wasn’t capable enough.

He felt he was gonna breathe his last, when someone bit his neck. He gave in a sharp breathe, and tasted copper and iron in his mouth.

It was blood.

 _Is it mine_? he thought. _It doesn’t feel like it’s mine_.

And yet, he felt thirsty for it. It was like he was in a dessert, begging for water. He felt hungry, he felt his whole body shiver as he continued to drink in the blood.

“He’s alive, Tatsuya.” someone said. The voice sounded like it came from a woman. Kagami tried to open his eyes, but still felt really weak but he did, anyway.

There he saw a blonde woman above him, smiling.

“Hello, big guy.” she said. Her arm was few inches away from his face, and there was blood dripping in her wrist. “You’re okay.”

“Tetsuya,” he managed to say but he didn’t recognise his own voice. It sounded so weak, and to slow compare to his normal voice. “Where’s Tetsuya?”

The blonde woman looked at somewhere, but everything felt so bright and painful. “He’s asking for someone whose name is Tetsuya.”

Silence. And then, “I don’t think...”

“We’ll find Tetsuya, big guy.” the blonde woman cut the person who was talking. The person said something back but everything he heard sounded like he was underwater. And he felt incredibly weak, he wanted to sleep.

So, he did.

*

As soon as he woke up, he realised that the ceiling he was looking at was not the same ceiling he had back home. So, he sat up, a little too quick and looked around the room.

“So, you’re awake?” a voice said.

Kagami looked for the owner of the voice and he saw a blonde woman. He looked familiar, but he doesn’t remember where he saw her.

She was sitting in one of the chairs inside the room. She smiled at Kagami some more and stood up to walked towards him. “Welcome back to the living, big guy. I hope you enjoyed your sleep because that will be the last time you will _ever_.”

“Where am I?” he asked. He doesn’t feel like something was wrong with him. He felt perfectly fine, in fact. “Where’s Kuroko? My parents? Wasn’t I supposed to be in a party?”

The woman’s smile slowly faded away until it was replaced by a blank look on her face. “I’m sorry.” she told him. “I don’t want to be the one to tell you but...”

Kagami waited for her to speak.

“They’re dead.”

Kagami’s eyes widen, and he felt his whole body ran cold. Dead? How? That one information -- he didn’t know who this person was so he couldn’t -- but -- that one information clicked in his brain.

Assassination. Blood. Screaming. He was also stabbed in the heart. 

He felt his brain hurt by the rushing memories of what happened.

His parents. Grandfather. Everyone. Dead.

His Tetsuya. His first love, the rest of his life... Gone.

He screamed. He felt himself let go. This is not happening, this shouldn’t be happening. He was supposed to be with Kuroko after the party. They were supposed to run away. To create a life of their own.

Not like this. God, no, not like this.

The woman came rushing to him, and hugged him. “It’s okay.” she said. “It’s gonna be okay.” she added.

 _How_? he wanted to say. _Everything is gone._ But he didn’t said it, he just settled with screaming and screaming until he lost his voice and felt his energy drained down.

“I’m Alex.” the woman -- Alex -- said after a long moment of silence. “I’m with someone when I saw you. His name is Tatsuya. He...” she stopped for a moment. “He told me to not save you, actually. And told me that you probably might want to die if we kept you alive.”

Kagami said nothing.

“But, I keep hearing your heartbeat -- they were very weak and small but -- I couldn’t, you know? So, I saved you and now, you’re here.”

“Am I supposed to be dead?” he asked.

“Yes.” she answered. “You were... almost there.”

“How did I manage to be alive?”

“I bit your neck.” she told him. “I gave you my blood.”

Kagami looked at Alex, cos that didn’t make sense. How is biting someone’s neck and giving them your blood supposed to keep a person alive? But, Alex just sighed and open her mouth.

 _Fangs_.

“I’m a vampire.” she added. “Pretty cool, huh?”

 _Why didn’t you save Tetsuya_? “No.”

Alex just shrugged and asked. “Your name?”

“Kagami Taiga.”

“Hello, Taiga.” she said. She gave a small smile with a hint of sadness into it. “This will be your new home.”

God, he wanted to die.

*

Tatsuya was as friendly as Alex was. But, he didn’t felt better looking at Tatsuya. Actually, he felt really irrationally angry cos this guy, he told Alex to not save him then why didn’t he pushed Alex not to do it? And he told him, so. He screamed at him, and Tatsuya looked shocked at first until his face grew soft.

 _Pity_. Tatsuya felt pity. Kagami hated it. He punched Tatsuya in the face and ran back towards the room he slept on.

In there, he turned himself into a ball and cried. He lost the track of time on how long he was in that position. He was thinking that he might have died in there, until Tatsuya opened the door and went inside the room he was in.

“Taiga, isn’t it?”

“Get the fuck away from me.”

“Look, I’m sorry. I know what you feel but Alex was right, you were still alive and we just couldn’t leave you out there.”

“Fuck you.”

“You were looking for a boy named Tetsuya.” Tatsuya told him.

Kagami looked at him, straight and fierce. “Don’t say his name like you know him.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.” Tatsuya leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. “Who was he?”

“What’s it to you?”

“I wanna know.” Tatsuya countered. “So, I could still give him at least a better burial than the rest of the people who died in your house.”

 _Burial than the rest of the people who died in your house_. Burial for Kuroko. Burial because Kuroko is dead. The news gave a bad taste in Kagami’s mouth. He felt himself crying again.

“Blue hair...” he murmurs. “Blue eyes... Small figure...”

“I see.” was all Tatsuya replied.

Tatsuya looked at him, and Kagami was still in his ball position while crying. He didn’t give a shit, Tatsuya be damned, Kagami felt absolute shit. 

“I know how you feel.” Tatsuya started. “And I’m not saying this because I want you to think I sympathize with you. I _don’t_.” he sighed. “My parents died in a fire. I was an only child, so it was easy for everyone to throw me somewhere. I don’t know how many families I was in but I remember the last. They were a family of four and they treated me like a slave. One thing, I remember is that the father of the family threw me in a cliff. I thought I was dead. I supposed I should be.” Tatsuya let out a sarcastic chuckle. “But, Alex found me before I walked through the bridge of death. And here we are.”

Tatsuya smiled at him, it wasn’t genuine. It was forced. “I wanted to die. Sometimes, I still wish for it. Because that memory still always breaks me to pieces. And I always wondered if something was wrong with me.”

“How do you live with it?” Kagami asked.

Tatsuya shrugged. “I don’t. I’m technically _dead_.”

Kagami laughed, Tatsuya did too until Kagami’s laugh turned into a hysterical sob and Tatsuya rubbed his back with a occasional ‘shhh’.

It didn’t help but he felt thankful for it.

*

Three days after Kagami’s crying fest, and breaking down and not eating any animal Alex and Tatsuya brought, even if he was hungry. He wasn’t ready to admit that he was a vampire. Indenial is a familiar friend, and he’s gonna hold onto it for his dear life until he can.

Three days of the worst moments of his life, Tatsuya managed to take Kuroko’s body from the government and Kagami didn’t even realised it was him.

He was so pale, and his body has started to decay. His blue hair was all over the place, and he was stabbed in his head. Kagami never felt hell, but he thought, he did now.

Kagami wrapped his arms around his beloved’s body, and called for his name with tears flowing in his cheek. He kept kissing his lips, he didn’t even care even if he was dead. He kissed every part of his face and told Kuroko he loved him so much.

He loves him so much, he is so in love with the boy, it _hurts_.

Kagami tried so hard not to break down when he saw Tatsuya put Kuroko in the coffin they made. But, he did. Alex had to hold him back. Tatsuya put Kuroko in the hole they dig, deep enough for Kuroko’s coffin to fit. Tatsuya had to bury Kuroko alone because Kagami hadn’t stopped crying, he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop.

Kagami went home that day, and ate the first animal he saw. It was a dog. He bit it, he was still crying but he bit the poor dog and drank it’s blood.

Tatsuya and Alex never looked sad until that moment.

*

“Taiga.” Tatsuya told him one day. Kagami doesn’t remember what day it was, or how many days it passed since they buried Kuroko’s body.

“Yeah?”

They were in Kagami’s room, and Tatsuya was reading while Kagami was in his bed, crying.

“Do you believe in reincarnation?” he asked.

Kagami sat up, and looked at his friend. He was still reading his book, but he looked deadly serious.

“Are you high?”

Tatsuya laughed. “No, no. But, what if, Tetsuya is alive somewhere? But, he’s a different Tetsuya? Like, same face, same soul but his memories of his past life is not intact.”

“Is that possible?”

Tatsuya shrugged. “Could be. We’re vampires, Taiga. Anything is possible.”

Kagami blinked, and shook his head. He smiled, a little force but Tatsuya could count it as his win for trying to make Kagami smile. “You’re a bastard.”

*

The second time they met, it was World War I and Kuroko Tetsuya was a solider.

They fell in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Himuro Tatsuya's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry for the late upload i had to fight my writing block :((( and i have been... having a hard time for a lot of things anyway!! this is himuro's pov on what happened to him. next one will be kuroko's. don't worry, we will see kagakuro happen just you wait. this one's dedicated to my friend, kairu. i love you. thank you for waiting and for your patience.
> 
> unbeta'ed and unedited so pls overlook the misspelling and wrong grammar love yous

“What is he this time?” Tatsuya asked.

“A soldier.” Kagami answered.

“I see.”

They already know what will happen.

*

“He’s a priest.” Kagami told Alex and Tatsuya one day.

Both of them nod. No one dared to tell Kagami what would happen to priests in this era.

He knew, anyway.

*

“He died before I even met him.”

Tatsuya didn’t even look at Kagami, he continued reading. He’ll comfort him later, when Kagami is not a sobbing mess and he didn’t feel embarrassed of crying in front of someone.

*

Tatsuya watched Kagami looked for Tetsuya in different eras, and different lifetimes.

There’s a common denominator: he always die.

It doesn’t matter what he is. He could be a soldier, a priest, or a man with his own family, he always die at some certain age. Tatsuya watched Kagami cry to every single one of them. But, he doesn’t have the heart to tell his brother (they are brothers now) to stop doing what he’s doing when it’s the reason why he kept himself alive.

Tatsuya watched Kagami cry, and his heart remembers that one time he felt the same.

*

Tatsuya fell in love with a girl a decade after Alex bit him. 

Her name was Lan Chi. She was... beautiful. She was a brunette, with deep brown eyes to match with it. She loved the color purple too much because it reminded her of Tatsuya, apparently.

He didn’t told Kagami this, he didn’t want to tell him that _I felt the same way you did_ because Lan Chi was the only memory he wanted to keep all by himself. 

When the time comes, maybe.

He was 17 when he met her. He is _always_ seventeen. But, this girl... She was the same age as he was when he almost died. And yet, this girl was pure and innocent with no knowledge of how the world is a cruel place. She always see the good in everyone, and Tatsuya wanted her to hold onto it, while she still could.

Tatsuya fell in love with her and kept her in his heart even though, they will never be together forever.

They lasted for a whole summer. Tatsuya made sure they will last only for a whole summer. He left without a word after that. The last time he heard from her, she was getting married by a normal, rich human boy.

 _Good_ , Tatsuya thought. But, his eyes were saying something different. If the tears on his face were anything to go by.

Years after years, Tatsuya checked on her. Her first night as a wife, her first pregnancy, her first child, her child’s first birthday. Everything. Tatsuya always came to check on her, just to see how she was. If he got hurt while doing so in the process, no one had to know.

The last time he did, she was bedridden and she caught him.

“Tatsuya.” she called. Her voice is not as soft as before, but it was undeniably hers.

He turned around, and looked at Lan Chi. She was old, bedridden and still the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

“Hello, Tatsuya.” she said, with a smile on her face. “I knew it was you.”

Tatsuya walked closer to her, and sat besides her bed. She took his hand into hers and held it. “You haven’t changed.”

He felt the taste of bitterness in his tongue. He wanted to cry, to leave and yet he didn’t. “Yeah, I haven’t.”

“I know what you were doing.” Lan Chi murmured. “I knew that you always see me even after you left me that summer.”

Tatsuya closed his eyes, and when he opened it, there were tears in them, threatening to fall. “I was find out?”

“I have not loved anyone, more than I did with you.” she said. She was crying, too. “You were my first love, and I don’t think you will ever stop being my one and only, Tatsuya.”

“You were mine.” was the only thing he could say.

She died one week after, and for the last time, Tatsuya checked on her.

He left with a sad smile on his face.

*

He still sees people with a same face as she was, but unlike Kagami, for him, it will never be the same.

Or it might be. But, Tatsuya can never leave another Lan Chi in summer.

Once was enough for him.

*

“And he’s...?” Tatsuya asks Kagami, when he got back of finding Tetsuya in the era they are in.

“A student.” Kagami tells him with a smile on his face. “He might be safe this time.”

 _This time_ has a whole new meaning but Tatsuya would rather not discussed that with Taiga, who was happy to see his beloved.

“I’m glad.” is what he settled with.

*

“I think you should enroll in his school, Taiga.” Alex tells them, after they eat dinner in the forest.

Tatsuya still feels bad about eating animals that hasn’t done anything wrong but he lives with it. He has been doing this for... how many lifetimes, was it? “Don’t enable him.”

Alex just laughs. “Ha! Tatsuya, come on. It will be fun for the both of you. You’re still... young and shit, you could have fun instead of decaying in this stupid house.”

“ _Young and shit_.” Tatsuya mocks. “We’ve been here for so long, Alex. Why are we stopping now?”

“To change scenery?” Alex offers.

Tatsuya just shakes his head and looks away. He... he doesn’t really know how to handle change. 

“I still think Taiga should do it, though.” Alex says. She stands up and wraps her arms around Kagami. “How about it, big guy? I’ll fix everything you need, boy. Apartment, legal papers, everything!” she tells him. “Wanna enroll in that school? Be with him?”

Taiga nods, because of course, he would. The traitor. 

“I hate you.” Tatsuya says while laughing.

“I think you should too, Tatsuya.” Taiga says. “It will be good for you to meet other people.”

 _I had Lan Chi once_. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.” he waves his hand around and watches Alex and Taiga talk happily.

It’s gonna be a long day, isn’t it?

*

“Where’s Taiga?” Tatsuya asks, he notices that Alex is drinking wine.

She whips her head towards Tatsuya and smile. “I told him to find a suitable apartment for his needs. You should, too.”

Tatsuya snorts. “I’m going for a run.”

“You know, if this is about Lan Chi...” Alex says. Tatsuya stops in his tracks.

“This is not about her.” he tries to say calmly.

“Isn’t it?”

“What do you know about my life?” Tatsuya angrily asks Alex. “You -- you’re suddenly doing all these things about -- about changing scenery! I’m not Taiga, alright? There’s nothing wrong about Taiga being caught up with his past or some shit but I’m not him! I’m perfectly okay of being here, Alex!”

Alex looks at him for a moment. “Alright, I get it. I’m sorry. I’ll try not to meddle with your business too much.” she stands up and brings the bottle of win with her. “But, let me ask you something: why are you so against of finding a life outside the four walls of this house?”

Tatsuya blinks. That... He didn’t... He wasn’t expecting that.

“You didn’t even wanted Taiga in the first place. You told me to leave him out there to die. And I get it, you’re scared of getting yourself attach to people who will probably fade away from you because we’re different from them but that’s not enough excuse for you to be miserable.”

Tatsuya looks away.

“Now, let me ask you this: is it really Taiga who’s caught up with his past _or_ you?”

Alex walks away, then. And left Tatsuya hanging in the middle of it all, like some fucking idiot who didn’t know what the truth was.

She was right. She always had been. Alex is childish, and always getting herself into trouble but she always had been right when she wanted to be. And right now, Tatsuya feels absolute shit that Alex had to tell right to his face that he’s miserable.

Of all people, it had to come from _her_. Wonderful.

Tatsuya knows he had said a lot of times today but he feels absolute, utter shit.

He waits for Alex to come back but it’s Taiga who came home instead. He seems to be in a good mood, holding a piece of paper and beaming happily.

“You look happy.” Tatsuya comments, as Taiga sits down next to him in the living room.

Tatsuya supposed he was watching something, but he didn’t even pay attention after 10 seconds it was on screen. His mind wandered somewhere else, and Tatsuya didn’t know what he was thinking until Taiga came in.

“I got the apartment I like.” Taiga tells him, and waves the paper around. “Already bought it. Where’s Alex?”

“She left.” Tatsuya answers. “Since this morning.”

“Oh, what happened? Did she said something on where she’s going? She always does this, right? Going off on her own?”

“Yeah. But, that’s not what it is. We, uh...” Tatsuya sighs. “We had an argument.”

Taiga looks at him, confused. “You guys never get on an argument.”

“Yeah.” he nods. “But, we did. This morning. I was waiting for her to come back but --” he laughs humorlessly. “She hasn’t come back since.”

“What did you argue about?”

Tatsuya falls silent. Telling Taiga the reason why they had an argument means he has to tell Taiga about Lan Chi. 

 _It’s time_ , is what Tatsuya thinks.

“Taiga, there’s something I need to tell you...”

His brother looks at him closely and Tatsuya smiles sadly.

“I have my own Kuroko Tetsuya, and her name is Lan Chi.”

Tatsuya tells Taiga about her.

*

After Tatsuya manages to finish his story, he’s in tears and finally realised how Taiga felt whenever Tetsuya died.

It’s such a funny thing, feelings... They always either ruin or complete a person and that’s pretty scary.

“I... I knew there was something you were not telling me.” Taiga tells him, as he rubs Tatsuya’s back because Tatsuya was sobbing his heart’s out.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Taiga nods. “But, I didn’t want to push you ‘cos you have your own terms on when to tell me...”

“Thanks.” Tatsuya tells his brother. “It kind of helped you didn’t force me to tell you.”

“Yeah? Well, I’m glad I could help.”

Tatsuya laughs while tears are still flowing in his face. “Even if it took like, centuries before I did tell you.”

Taiga grins. “Yeah. It kind of took that much, huh?”

They both laugh until Tatsuya has to cry again because it hurts so much, and he hasn’t cried about Lan Chi even after she died. Not even once, until today.

As Tatsuya finally calms down, Taiga offers him a bottle of water and Tatsuya would laugh if he wasn’t in this situation.

“Maybe, I should enroll in a school.” Tatsuya turns towards his brother. “What do you think?”

“It’s a good idea.” Taiga nods.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell Alex when she comes back home.”

“She will.”

Tatsuya just sighs as a reply.

*

“You had to have a dramatic turn of heart, huh?”

“Alex, _please_. Just -- can you let that die? It happened, alright? I am sorry and you’re right, and I’m gonna enroll myself in a school.”

“Did I ever told you ‘I told you so’?”

Tatsuya sighs. “Million of times, yeah.”

“’cos I told you so.”

Tatsuya just groans.

*

Himuro Tatsuya, second year in High School and a student of Yosen.

He decided that getting an apartment like Taiga would be impractical so he decided to just go to a school with a dorm. Alex told them that their food supplies will be delivered to Taiga’s apartment.

In Tatsuya’s first day, he just wanted it to be uneventful, peaceful and normal --

Tatsuya hears someone groans as he walks down in the hallway. He looks at the person groaning, and it’s a purple haired boy, crouching down in the vending machine, poking it with his fingers like something would come out of it.

Tatsuya walks closer to the boy, and realises his poking the aisle of candy bars. He doesn’t know what happened but he pulls some money in his pocket and puts it in the vending machine and choose the candy bar. It comes out, and Tatsuya manages to see the purple haired boy smiles but it vanishes in a second and he looks up to look at Tatsuya.

“You can have it.” Tatsuya tells him.

The boy looks at him some more, maybe wanting to be sure Tatsuya isn’t joking before taking the candy bar hesitantly and -- “THANK YOU!”

The boy stands up and _oh, boy_ , he _is_ tall -- taller than Tatsuya and Tatsuya is already tall to most Japanese men and wow, yeah. He’s quite like a tree.

“You’re welcome. I should leave --”

“Your name?” he asks.

“Huh?”

“Your name.” the boy repeats.

“Uh...” Tatsuya founds himself dumbfounded. “Himuro Tatsuya.”

“Murasakibara Atsushi.”

“I see.”

Tatsuya smiles and says, “How about it, Murasakibara-kun? Wanna walk together?”

“Atsushi is fine.” the boy replies. “Muro-chin.”

Himuro laughs. This is gonna be good. “Understood, Atsushi.”

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end of your chapter one. maannn. i'd like to thank kairu for suggesting this. this was surprisingly fun to write. LET'S ALL HOPE I COULD WRITE MORE OF THIS RIP
> 
> also, no worries you'll see more of the characters in here i will also add the seirin babies !!!


End file.
